


I want your stupid love

by Jeanne_Lupin



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne_Lupin/pseuds/Jeanne_Lupin
Summary: Was, wenn die Liebe ganz anders aussieht, als erwartet?Liebe kennt keine Grenzen. Ob diese nun auch von der Gesellschaft akzeptiert werden, ist eine andere Frage...Triggerwarunung: Gewalt, Selbsthass!Wenn du mit diesen Themen nicht umgehen kannst, ließ die Geschichte nicht!
Relationships: Female/Female





	1. •1•

Simone sitzt im warmen Klassenzimmer. Die Sonne scheint auf ihre Mappe voller Notizen. Das Mädchen versucht sich einigermaßen auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, jedoch missfällt es ihr. Sei es der Lehrer, der das langweiligste Fach unterrichtet oder einfach die Sonne, die sie blendet. Die Tatsache ist, sie kann sich nicht konzentrieren. Wie sooft nicht.

Und wie sooft denkt sie an jemanden. Sie denkt an diese eine, spezielle Person. Diese eine Person, die ihr Herz höher schlagen lässt, diese eine Person, die sie nicht klar denken lässt. Diese eine Person, die ihre Worte wie wirres Geschwafel klingen lässt. Diese Person, die sie nervös macht.

Nun würde jeder fragen, wer der Glückliche sei. Doch wer sagt, dass es ein Er ist? Wer sagt, dass es ein Junge ist? Die Gesellschaft. Die Gesellschaft bestimmt mehr oder weniger unseren Partner. Unsere Liebe. Zwar unbewusst, doch sie tut es. Und es macht schreckliche Sachen, mit den Menschen, die nicht so denken. Es lässt sie denken, sie wären anders. Sie wären seltsam.

Sie denken, sie wären falsch

Falsch. Das denkt sich Simone die ganze Zeit. Es ist falsch an diese Person zu denken. Es ist falsch überhaupt daran zu denken. Es ist nicht echt. Es ist falsch. Diese Gefühle sind falsch.  
Alles ist falsch.

Einfach alles

Diese Gefühle, dieses Denken und dieser Wunsch. Es ist unmenschlich. Nicht echt. Nicht wirklich. Es ist nur Wunschdenken.

Das sagen sie ihr.

,,Solche Gefühle sind nicht echt!", oder :,, Werd' erwachsen! Wenn du erst den richtigen Mann gefunden hast, wirst du erkennen, dass du nur Scheiße redest!"

Sowas hört sie oft. Von ihrer Famile und von ihren Freunden. Ihren wenigen Freunden. Und von ihrer Familie. Von denen war wiederum genug vorhanden. Zu viel, ihrer Ansicht nach. Bei jeder Familienfeier fühlte sich Simone wie in einem Dorf. Jeder wusste über jeden Bescheid. Seine tiefsten Geheimnisse und Gedanken. Die sehnsüchtigsten Wünsche und die größten Ängste. Gefühlt jeder aus ihrer Familie wusste von ihrer größten Angst Bescheid, auch wenn sie mit niemanden darüber geredet hatte.

Doch was war ihre größte Angst? War es die Wahrheit? Die Wahrheit über ihre Gefühle? Über ihr Leben? Über ihre Identität? Oder war es die Wahrheit über alles? Die Wahrheit über all die Lügen, welche sie jemals erzählt hatte. Über all die Lügen, die sie erfunden hatte?

Sei es über die erfundene Dates oder die nicht existierenden Beziehungen in ihrer Vergangenheit. Sogar über ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Alles nur um nicht aufzufallen. Nur um dazuzugehören...

Und doch bereut sie jede einzelne dieser Lügen. Sie wird von vielen als "Schlampe" oder "Bitch" bezeichnet. Überwiegend Jungs. Warum sie das tun? Ob es Neid ist? Neid gegenüber den erfundenen Jungs aus den erfundenen Beziehungen oder einfach nur Nichts. Sie weiß es nicht. Aber es verletzt sie. Warum wird sie so genannt? Nur weil sie ihr erstes Mal schon angeblich hatte? Sie wüsste es gerne. Doch davon kann sie nur träumen. Wie von so vieles...


	2. •2•

Pause

Eine schreckliche Zeit für jemanden wie Simone. Es ist die Zeit der Nötigung, der Angst. Jedes Mal, wenn sie durch die Flure geht. Die Hölle ist es jedoch nicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Zuhause ist es erträglich. Im Gegensatz zu dem Haus, welches sie ihr Zuhause nennen muss, hat sie Personen, die sie unterstützen. Aber auch Personen, die sie verhöhnen. Die sie nicht ernst nehmen. Die sie nicht mögen. Warum auch immer...

Doch es nicht die Hölle, weil sie niemand mag. Nein, man vergöttert sie förmlich. Doch wie jeder Popstar hat auch sie ihre Hater. Diese Personen, die sie als "Schlampe" oder "Nutte" bezeichnen. "Bitch" ist auch oft unter den Beleidigungen. Aber auch eine ihrer Liebsten. Warum? Das weiß das rothaarige Mädchen auch nicht.

Ist sie überhaupt noch ein Mädchen? Wohl eher nicht. Sie ist 17, bald 18 und somit erwachsen, und weitaus reifer als die meisten anderen ihn ihrem Alter. Perfekt, würden einige sagen. Viele geben ihr auch diesen Namen. Das perfekte Mädchen der York High School.

Sie verabscheut diesen Namen. Warum soll sie perfekt sein? Wegen ihrer makellosen Haut? Ihren perfekten Haaren? Ihre dünne Figur? Nichts daran ist perfekt. All das ist das Resultat aus Hass und Inakzeptanz. Und sie ist nicht stolz auf das, was aus ihr geworden ist. Simone ist schön, ja. Aber sie findet sich hässlich. Zu hässlich. Nicht perfekt. Auch wenn man das über sie sagt, sie fühlt sich nicht perfekt. Warum auch? Hinter der Fassade des bildhübsche Mädchens, steckt die zerstörte Seele eines Kindes. Eines kleinen, unschuldigen Mädchens, welches zu früh erfahren hatte, was er bedeutete anders zu sein. Was es bedeutete aus der Reihe zu tanzen. Es bedeutete Hass, Schmerz, Verachtung. Alles nur nicht Liebe.

Und trotz all diesen Dingen, weiß niemand davon. Nicht mal ihre beste Freundin Aimi. Ihre einzig richtige Freundin. Sie war schon immer für sie da. Seit Anfang an. Sie ist ihr Anker. Aber auch ihr Schwachpunkt. Sie ist die Person, die ihr am meisten bedeutet. Simone fühlt schon lange mehr als nur Freundschaft für diese Teenagerin. Sie empfindet Liebe. Keine freundschaftliche oder keine Liebe, wie sie zwischen Schwestern üblich war. Nein, es war eine Liebe, wie man sie in den typischen Hollywood-Filmen sah. Oder auch in den High School Filmen. Nur waren diese Filme weit von der Realität entfernt.

,,Hey, Cutie!"

Simone drehte sich um und sah Aimi daneben stehen und sie lächeln. Es war ein ehrliches und aufrichtiges Lächeln. Eines, welches aufmuntert und aufbaut. Welches sie liebt. Es ist eines der Dinge, die sie an die junge Aisiatin liebt. Ihr Lächeln. Aber auch ihre Art. Ihre aufmunterte aber doch ruhige Art.

,,Hey Sis", erwiderte Simone. Wie sie immer reagiert, wenn Aimi sie so nennt. Und wie jedes Mal, liebt sie es. Auch wenn es nur zwei Worte sind, bedeuten sie ihr die Welt. Sie sagen aus, dass sie etwas wert ist. Dass sie jemanden hat, der sich um sie sorgt. Jemand der wirklich trauern würden, wenn sie sterben würde. Jemand, der für sie da ist. Jemand, der alles tun würde, um sie am Leben zu erhalten...


	3. •3•

Nach Hause

Sie geht überall hin, nur nicht nach Hause. Es fühlt sich nicht so an. Wie ihr zu Hause. Eher wie ihre persönliche Hölle. Ein Ort voller Angst. Ein Ort der Unterdrückung, der Verachtung. Simone hat Angst. Angst vor dem, was in ihrer persönlichen Hölle lauert. Diese Scham, diese Angst, dieser Hohn. Man sollte meinen, die Familie wäre ein Zufluchtsort. Nicht bei Simone. Sie versucht so gut es geht ihrer Familie zu entgehen. Doch es ist nicht einfach. Wo sollte sie hin?

Zu ihren "Freundinen"? Wohl eher nicht. Sie lassen einem schneller fallen, als einem lieb ist. Sobald man die perfekte Maske fallen lässt, wird man von allen verlassen. Man wird links liegen gelassen, verachtet. Verstoßen. Simone hat schreckliche Angst davor, verstoßen zu werden. Diese Erfahrung macht sie bereits zu Hause.

Ihre Familie verachtet sie förmlich. Obwohl sie noch nichts gesagt hat, wird sie verachtet. Schöpften sie einen Verdacht? Oder war sie nur die Person in der Familie, die an allem Schuld war? Vermutlich war sie selbst daran Schuld. Sie war anders. Das schwarze Schaf, könnte man schon fast sagen. Sie trägt kurze und knappe Kleidung, etwas, was in ihrer Familie verpönt war. Ihre langen, braune Haare trägt sie überwiegend offen, was ebenfalls als schlampig in ihrer Familie galt.

,,Nur eine Hure zieht sich so an!", heißt es seitens ihrer Mutter. Simone hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt sowas zu hören. Ob man es ändern konnte? Vermutlich nicht. Immerhin wurde es bereits zur Gewohnheit, jeden Tag irgendwas an Simone zu finden und dann darüber meckern. Es war schon fast zu ein Hobby geworden. Zumindest empfand es das junge, bildhübsche Mädchen so.

,,Nur eine Schlampe fällt auf!", predigt ihr Vater immer. Warum sollte sie nicht auffallen? Weil es ihnen nicht recht war? Oder hatten sie Angst? Angst in eine Schublade gesteckt zu werden. Simone war aber nicht auffällig. Bis auf ihr Erscheinungsbild war alles ziemlich normal. Die war weder die Außenseiterin noch das It-Girl der Schule. Zwar sahen viele sie als diese, jedoch würde sie es nie schaffen der jetzigen Königin der Flure den Thron zu rauben. Sie hatte es auch nicht vor. Was würde es ihr bringen, wenn man sie nicht nur als das hübscheste Mädchen der York High School kannte, sondern auch als die Königin der Flure?

Nichts als Ärger und zu viel Beachtung. Sie will die ganze Beachtung nicht. Sie will nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Ihr Leben leben, wie sie es will. Glücklich sein. Doch das war nur Wunschdenken. Ebenso wie der Wunsch nach Aimi. Der Wunsch sie lieben zu können. Sie umarmen zu können. Auch ein Kuss ist Wunschdenken. Zwei Mädchen, die sich küssen. Wie lächerlich!

,,Eine Sünde!", würde ihre Tante sagen, wenn sie Simones Gedanken lesen könnte. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hat Angst, dass sie es tatsächlich könnte. Dass sie bereits diese teuflische Gedanken ihrerseits kannte und nur noch auf den richtigen Moment wartete um es ihrer Mutter zu sagen. Und diese würde es wiederum ihren Vater sagen.

Warum kann das Leben nicht so einfach sein? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach küssen, wen sie wollte? Schlafen mit wen sie wollte. Ein glückliches Leben führen mit wem sie wollte.

Es ist eben nur Wunschdenken...


	4. •4•

,,Ist das Mädchen nicht etwas zu alt dafür?"

Eine Frage, die Simone oft hört. Verständlicherweise. Sie sitzt auf einer Schaukel auf einem Kinderspielplatz mitten im Central Park. Die war heute nur zufällig dort. Normalerweise fuhr Simone nie soweit weg von zu Hause. Doch heute war es besonders schlimm. Ihre Mutter brüllte sie zu Hause an, schmiss Sachen nach ihr und versuchte sie zu schlagen. Und das nur, weil sie zu viel Schulter zeigte. Nur dass es heiß war und es mitten im Sommer ist, daran wollte ihre Mutter gar nicht denken. Sie wollte nicht an die guten Dinge an ihrer Tochter denken. Nein, sie wollte nur das Schlechte in ihr sehen. Ihre Fehler, die wollte sie sehen. Und nur die. Sonst nichts. Nur ihre Fehler...

Simone bemerkte nicht, wie ihr Tränen die Wangen über die Wangen liefen und ihr Gesicht mit einer salzigen Kruste bedeckten. Sie merkte nur, wie sie zerbrach. Langsam aber sicher zerbricht ihre Seele, ihr Herz, in tausend Stücke. Ihre Identität, nicht existent. Nur ihr Schmerz definiert sie in den Moment. Sonst nichts.

Das Mädchen überlegte, was sie nun tun konnte. Sie war ja nicht oft dort wo sie jetzt war. Also warum nicht ausnutzen? Sie schaute in ihre Tasche und stellte fest, dass sie etwas Bargeld sowie ihre Kreditkarte zur Verfügung hatte. Warum hatte sie eine Kreditkarte? Ihre Eltern waren zwar der Grund für ihren Schmerz, aber reich, wodurch sie ihr diese zahlen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht sprang sie von der Schaukel und ging durch die Stadt. Gespannt beobachtete sie den Trubel der Menschen. Wie sehr sie gestresst waren und sich durch die Menschenmenge drängten. Simone ließ sich gemütlich treiben. Wozu die Eile? Es war erst drei Uhr nachmittags und sie musste morgen nicht früh raus. Zwar hatte sie Schule, jedoch fielen die ersten beiden Stunden aus, was mehr Schlaf für die Schüler bedeutete.

Simone blieb vor einem Laden stehen. Es war ein Friseursalon. Sie überlegte. Was sollte sie sich machen lassen? Haare schneiden, oder färben oder beides. Sie überlegte lange, hatte aber noch immer keine Ahnung. Dann schließlich entschied sie sich.

Entschlossen trat sie ein und eine junge Dame mit kurzen, linken Haaren ging auf sie zu.  
,,Guten Tag, haben Sie einen Termin?", fragte sie freundlich. Simone schüttelte bloß den Kopf und entgegnete, ob man sich die Haare machen lassen könnte, obwohl man keinen Termin hatte. Die junge Frau nickte und wies sie zu einem freien Stuhl am Ende des Raumes. Der Duft von Shampoo und Haarfarbe hing in der Luft, was sie eher als angenehm als als störend empfand.

,,Was darf es den sein?"  
Simone überlegte. Was wollte sie eigentlich? Einen Sidecute? Oder doch nur Haare färben? Sie wusste es nicht. Nach gefühlten Minuten meinte sie schließlich:,, Überraschen Sie mich, bitte."


	5. •5•

Eine Veränderung kann viel verändern. Nicht nur das Aussehen, sondern auch die Persönlichkeit der Person selbst. Und eine krasse Veränderung bringt auch eine große Charakterwandlung mit sich.

Selbstbewusst und glücklich ging sie zur U-Bahn und fuhr nach Hause. Zurück in die Hölle. Aber mutiger. Weshalb? Sie wusste nicht, ob es an den violett-blauen Haaren mit Sidecut lag oder an dem frisch gestochenen Tattoo. Aber Simone war selbstbewusst. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr. Zumindest nicht vor ihrer Mutter, die sie anschreien und verfluchen wird. Vielleicht sogar schlagen. Aber sie hat keine Angst mehr. Diese Simone war weg. Sie wurde zusammen mit ihren Haaren auf der rechten Seite entsorgt. Die alte Simone war ängstlich und verschlossen. Die neue Simone wird sich so zeigen, wie sie ist.

Sie ist eine junge Frau, welche nicht in die Gesellschaft passt. Das perfekte Bild gibt es nicht. Zumindest nicht ihrer Ansicht nach. Warum auch? Was hat es für einen Sinn, wenn man jeden in ein Rollenbild zwingt, in das man nicht gehört? Was ist, wenn man als Junge gerne Nagellack trägt und Kleider anzieht? Was ist, wenn man als Mädchen gerne Caps trägt und sich für Autos interessiert? Für solche Menschen, die aus der Reihe tanzen hat die Gesellschaft nichts übrig. Diese Menschen werden ausgegrenzt, ausgelacht. Und das nur, weil sie zu dem stehen, was sie sind. Oder besser gesagt: weil sie zu die Person stehen, die sie sind.

Simone hatte schon immer einen riesigen Respekt vor diesen Personen. Wie taten einfach das, was sie wollten, ohne Rücksicht auf die gemeinen Kommentare und die verächtlichen Blicke. Sie ziehen es durch. Mit erhobenen Haupt und mehr Mut, als Simone es jemals haben wird.

Simone steigt nun aus und geht nach Hause. Zurück in ihre persönliche Hölle. Doch diesesmal mit Stolz. Mit Mut. Zum ersten Mal, hat sie keine Angst vor dem, was hinter der großen, grauen Tür liegt. Zum ersten Mal ist sie selbstbewusst genug um den Kopf nicht einzuziehen.

Sie steckt den Schlüssel in das Loch und sperrt auf. Gerade als sie eintreten wollte, hörte sie schon ihre Mutter fluchen:,, Wo warst du?"  
Mit einem verächtliche Ton ruft sie aus der Küche ins Vorhaus zu ihrer Tochter. Simone bekommt nun etwas Angst. Was, wenn all das falsch war? Was, wenn es ein Fehler war? Was, wenn sie falsch war?

Doch bevor sie noch ihre Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, unterbrach sie ihre innere Stimme.   
,,Hör auf damit! Du bist nicht falsch. Du bist schön. Du bist ein wunderschönes Mädchen, mit einem großen Herz!"  
Diese Worte vertrieben ihre Ängste, falls man das Ängste nennen kann. Selbstbewusst geht sie nun in die Küche zu ihrer Mutter. Gerade als sie ihr mit dem Geschirr helfen wollte, passierte es: eine Tasse traf ihren Kopf. Klirrend krachte die Tasse auf den Boden und zerbrach. Simones Stirn pochte wie wild und bevor ihre Mutter noch mehr nach ihr werfen konnte, lief sie los und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

Kaum angekommen, verschloss die Tür und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass alles gut werden würde? Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass dieses neuen Selbstbewusstsein gut für sie wäre? Es war dämlich das zu glauben. Dämlich überhaupt daran zu denken. Und doch tat sie es. Sie war dämlich. Ein dämliches, kleines Mädchen.   
,,Vergiss es! Du bist nicht dämlich! Du bist schlau, wunderschön und das wichtigste: du bist du!", flüsterte ihre innere Stimme in ihren Kopf.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und nickte leicht. Als würde die Stimme sie sehen. Und dann lächelt sie. Simone lächelte. Sie war wunderschön.   
Sie war toll.  
Sie war liebevoll.   
Sie war schlau.  
Sie war perfekt.   
Sie war sie selbst


	6. •6•

Schule

Eigentlich auch die pure Hölle. Zumindest für andere Teenager in Simones Alter. Für andere Teenager, dessen Leben eigentlich ganz normal ist. Dessen Familien zusammenhalten, füreinander da sind. Doch davon kann Simone nur träumen. Sei es ihre strenge Eltern, die ihr ihre Gefühle rausprügeln wollte. Ja, das hatten sie versucht, nachdem sie sich aus Versehen geoutet hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte angefangen zu weinen und ihr Vater ging in die Küche, nur um mit einem Kochlöffel wiederzukommen. Und er schlug auf sie ein. Meistens boxte er sie mit der Faust oder trat sie mit seinem Bein. Den Kochlöffel benutzte er an diesem Tag nie. Und auch das war der Tag an dem sich so ziemlich alles änderte.

Simone begann sich anders zu kleiden, begann Make-Up zu nutzen. Kurz: Sie begann sich um ihr Aussehen zu kümmern. Seit diesem Tag isst sie fast nichts, macht aber viel Sport. Sie geht laufen, macht Krafttraining im Park und ein paar kleinere Übungen in ihrem Zimmer, wenn sie alleine ist. Es wurde fast zu einer Krankheit. Zuerst war sie unmotiviert, aber als sie die ersten Ergebnisse gesehen hatte, begann sie immer mehr zu machen. Immer mehr Sport und das Tag für Tag. Nun gehört es zur Routine sich jeden Tag zu verausgaben.

Langsam geht Simone durch die Flure ihrer Highschool. Sie war spät dran. Eigentlich hatte es schon geklingelt und der Unterricht begonnen, doch sie wollte nicht in die Klasse. Nicht heute. Sie hatte zwar keine blauen Flecken, nein, es war etwas anderes. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen, als würden Schmetterlinge hier drinnen herumfliegen. Sie kannte dieses unangenehme Gefühl. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl oft, wenn sie an der Person vorbeiging, die sie am meisten liebte. Am meisten schätze. Einfach am meisten wollte.

Jedes mal, wenn Aimi an ihr vorbeigeht, beginnt es in ihren Bauch zu kribbeln. Jedes mal fühlt sie es. Dieses Gefühl. Und sie hasst es, liebt es aber irgendwie. Es gibt ihr das Gefühl lebendig zu sein. Es gibt ihr das Gefühl zu existieren. Da zu sein. Sie weiß nicht, was sie davon halten soll. Soll Simone es hassen? Oder doch lieben. Immerhin ist es ein schönes Gefühl.

Simone fährt sich durch ihr schwarz-grünes Haar um etwas in der Hand zu haben. Um etwas zu tun. Warum? Weil sie nervös war. Sie hatte Aimi gestern Abend noch geschrieben, dass sie sich mir ihr in der Pause treffen wolle. Ob sie kommt? Simone hoffte es. Aimi glaubt wahrscheinlich, dass Simone einfach nur mit ihr reden will. Aber nicht, dass sie ihr ihre Liebe gestehen will.

Die Schulglocke klingelte. Nun war es soweit. Nun konnte, nein, musste, Simone ihr es sagen. Ihr sagen, dass sie Aimi liebte. Nur war es soweit...


	7. •7•

Aimi drängte sich zu Simone durch die Schülermenge vor. Bei ihr angekommen sah sie das Mädchen mit den gefärbten Haaren und dem Tattoo verwirrt an.

,,Simone, bist du das?", fragte Aimi vorsichtig. Simone war nur verwirrt. Natürlich war sie das! Warum sollte sie nicht sie selbst sein?

Nach Minuten des Schweigens, brach Simone diese nun letztendlich:,, Können wir irgendwo hingehen, wo wir unsere Ruhe habe?"

Aimi nickte und zusammen gingen sie in ihre Ecke. Dort gingen sie fast immer hin, wenn sie alleine sein wollten. Wie jetzt.

Dort angekommen herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Simone begann nervös mit ihren Haar zu spielen, während Aimi nur verwirrt war.   
,,Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihre beste Freundin. Simone nickte bloß und überlegte, was sie sagen könnte. Wie sie es sagen könnte.

,,Aimi du weißt, dass du meine beste Freundin bist, richtig?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Ihr Herz schlug höher und das Blut schoss förmlich in ihren Kopf. Aimi nickte bloß und Simone fuhr fort:,, Und deshalb will ich dir etwas sagen. Ich-"

Doch bevor sie den Satz vollenden konnte, spürte sie fremde Lippen auf die ihren. Völlig perplex stand sie da. War das real? Küsste Aimi sie gerade wirklich. Nach ein paar Sekunden schloss sie ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Aimis Wange und so zog sie mit der anderen Hand näher zu sich. Aimi hatte ihre Arme in Simones Nacken verschlungen und ließ sich ohne Probleme näher zu Simones Körper ziehen.

Für Simone war es, als würde ein Feuerwerk explodieren. Die Person, die sie am meisten liebte, liebte sie anscheinend zurück. Sie war so unfassbar glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihr Herz pochte schneller, das Blut kochte förmlich und ihr Bauch kribbelte wie wild. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Sie liebte es.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander und diese Zeit nutzte Simone um diese Worte zu sagen. Diese drei Worte, die sie schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollte, aber nicht konnte, da sie entweder unterbrochen wurde oder zu feige war, um sie auszusprechen. Doch nun konnte sie es. Sie konnte die Worte aussprechen. Sie konnte die Worte der Person sagen, für der sie bestimmt waren.

,,Ich liebe dich"

Simone flüsterte diese Worte fast, doch es schien als hätte Aimi sie gehört. Die lächelte und kam ihren Lippen erneut näher. Doch anders als bei ersten Mal, überbrückte nun Simone die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen. Erneut brach ein Feuerwerk in ihren Bauch aus und ihr Herz schlägt pro Sekunde härter. Schneller. Fröhlicher.

Nun unterbrach Aimi den Kuss und hauchte etwas auf ihre Lippen. Man konnte erahnen, was sie sagen wollte. Simone musste nicht raten. Sie hörte jedes Wort. Verstand jeden Buchstaben. Sie verstand alles.

,,Ich liebe dich auch"

Erneut küssten sie sich und erneut trifftete Simone in ihre eigene, glückliche Welt ein. Die beiden Mädchen verschränken ihre Finger ineinander und küssten sich, als wären sie alleine auf der Welt. Als wären sie glücklich. Nun, sie waren glücklich. Glücklicher als je zuvor...


End file.
